


Progeny

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-29
Updated: 2008-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/"><b>gw500</b></a> prompt 'general'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Progeny

It wasn't that Zechs hated children; to be honest he really hadn't had enough contact with them to form an opinion either way. He was aware, in a general sense, that they were necessary for the continuation of the species and that he himself had been one once though it was a long time ago in a life he'd tried to put behind him. Milliardo Peacecraft was gone and Zechs Marquise had sprung fully born from his ashes with no past to wax nostalgic over.

So, it was quite disconcerting when he and Lu were out and she would stop to coo over any small human they came in contact with. It was even worse if Hilde was along. The two of them would spend inordinate amounts of time listening to proud parents gush about how intelligent, adorable and funny their offspring were. The worse part was when Lu would turn to him and insist that he hold the little beast, 'just for a minute'. Because he could deny her nothing he would; praying that the squirming bundle of humanity didn't sense the depth of his discomfort and start to squall in his ear, which occurred way too often for his comfort level.

Intellectually he knew this was a normal progression. He and Lu had been married for several years now and she was in the prime of her childbearing years. They hadn't had /the talk/ yet, but he could feel it looming on the horizon, lying in wait to ambush him like a squadron of mobile suits. Lu had never hidden the fact that she wanted children so he couldn't blame lack of forewarning. He'd always written it off as something they would deal with later. Now, suddenly, later was almost here and he still had no idea how to handle the situation.

Lu would make a great mother and certainly she deserved the opportunity to be one which brought the issue right back to rest squarely in his lap where it belonged. His would be the deciding vote; he had no doubt of that. Lu would state her feelings, but leave it up to him, willing to accept that fatherhood might be beyond what he was capable of.

Somehow Zechs knew what his answer would be. Lu had stood beside him, supporting him and encouraging him to be his best. She had pushed him to achieve when they were at Lake Victoria and gone uncomplaining to Mars because it was what he wanted. This would be his chance to repay her. To step back and think about what it was that Lu wanted instead of plowing his way through life and expecting her to be there at his side.


End file.
